Berlin
Berlin is the capital of Germany. History Deutsches Opernhaus ]] In February 1934, Adolf Hitler attended a representation of Richard Wagner's opera at the Deutsches Opernhaus in Berlin, with all the audience waiting to see Hitler's reactions before applauding the performance. During the ensuing gala dinner, Hitler praised some aspects of the play that linked to his own line of thought, such as celebrating the purity of blood that must be safeguarded, while constructing a new aristocracy based on it. Johann Schmidt, a university researcher in the field of physics, interrupted Hitler saying that the old ways should not be disposed, as they could prove to be more than they appeared. After apologizing, Schmidt revealed that Wagner's music had influenced his work just as it "inspired" Hitler to set Germany back on a path of greatness. Hitler asked for the link between Wagner and physics, and Schmidt answered that the "magic" from the that Wagner adapted into his operas could simply be the oldest science ever known. Intrigued by Schmidt's ideas, Hitler asked Ernst Kaufmann to arrange a lunch between Hitler and Schmidt to discuss the ideas. Schmidt asked Kaufmann, leader of the special weapons division, to continue his research in his division, but Kaufmann, displeased with Schmidt's interruption, was threatened and warned not to come near Hitler again. However, Heinrich Himmler, head of the Schutzstaffel, overheard Schmidt's theories, and took him under his wing.Captain America: First Vengeance, Volume 3 World War II Beginning of the War In 1939, Adolf Hitler began a conflict later denominated World War II, with the intention of creating a German Empire that would last for a thousand years. Germany was considered the center of Axis powers after the official outbreak of the war, with its capital, Berlin, housing the headquarters of the Nazi Third Reich government, the German Armed Forces and the Schutzstaffel.Captain America: The First Avenger By March 1942, Berlin became the target of Allied air raids. In one particular raid, the city was hit with 350 2-ton bombs.Berlin Afire After Big Raid HYDRA Desertion In 1943, Johann Schmidt and his HYDRA division went rogue, separating themselves from the Nazi regime and intended to nuke the capitals of all countries that resist his conquest, including Berlin, even though by that time, German troops had conquered many countries in Europe. The Telegram When he learned about Johann Schmidt's end at the hands of Captain America, Wolfgang Brenner, a HYDRA member who was stationed in Berlin, sent a telegram to Dr. Werner Reinhardt to inform him about their leader's demise and the approach of the Allied troops.Wolfgang Brenner's Telegram The End of the War On April 30, 1945, in his bunker in Berlin, Hitler appointed , the Commander-in-Chief of the German Navy, as his successor. Hitler then committed a suicide in order to evade capture after Nazi Germany's defeat. The Nazi propaganda attempted to present his death as a heroic fall in the struggle against Bolshevism.[[:File:News 4.jpg|'Daily Mail' - The hater of Britain now rules]] On May 9, 1945, the German Field Marshall Wilhelm Keitel had to sign the unconditional surrender of Nazi Germany at Soviet headquarters in Berlin.A short footage of the signing ceremony appears in Captain America: The Winter Soldier Cold War During the Cold War, Berlin was divided by a barrier called the Berlin Wall. The eastern part of the city was controlled by the Soviets, while the western part was controlled by the NATO. During the 1980s, the terrorist organization HYDRA, thought to be disbanded at the end of World War II, managed to infiltrate the Soviet power structures, establishing a secret laboratory in East Berlin. They continued their memory suppression experiments from World War II with the goal to create an army of brainwashed soldiers who would follow every order. Their human lab rat managed to escape but was quickly caught by the Soviet patrol near the Berlin Wall.Ant-Man Prelude, Volume 1 A few days later, the HYDRA laboratory was infiltrated by Henry Pym, a S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist who sent by his superiors to stop, what they thought to be Soviet radicals, from reverse-engineering an old piece of HYDRA technology. Using his size-changing Ant-Man Suit, Pym managed to ruin the laboratory, destroy the Memory Suppressing Machine, free the prisoner and knock down all the guards. The mission in Berlin convinced Pym's superiors Howard Stark and Peggy Carter that Pym would be a great operative for S.H.I.E.L.D.Ant-Man Prelude, Volume 2 Wanted List John Garrett and his team were tasked with apprehending Ian Quinn following the kidnapping of Franklin Hall and his seeming death in Malta. However, Quinn was able to kill at least three agents with the Clairvoyant's guidance, killing an agent in Berlin inside his own black sedan.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.14: T.A.H.I.T.I. Elektra's Murders Elektra, a member of the Chaste, visited Berlin during her travels. Here she killed a lawyer.Daredevil: 2.10: The Man in the Box Capture of the Winter Soldier After the Joint-Terrorism Task Force, along with James Rhodes, managed to apprehend Captain America, Winter Soldier, Falcon and Black Panther, they were all immediately transported to the force's headquarters in Berlin. Incarceration of Helmut Zemo After Black Panther managed to apprehend Helmut Zemo, the man responsible for the Attack on the United Nations and for orchestrating the Avengers Civil War, Zemo was incarcerated in the Task Force's Berlin headquarters. References External Links * Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Captain America: Civil War Locations Category:Comics Locations